Lorong Hitam
by A'Velha Senhora
Summary: Emerald itu hanya penuh dengan dirinya, Sakura tak pernah memberikannya. Aku hanyalah alatnya.Warning Inside :Aneh,Genre gak dapet,my first,Mature content.


**Hai semuanyaaaa Velha datang *Sambil lari-lari dengan gerakan slow motion [ Abaikan ! ]**

**Maaf bikin fic baru mulu, eh fic yang YIN NARUTO GAK GUE TERUSIN !, Tapi slow ntu fic gak bakal Hiatus kok, ane belom berani aja nerusin coz kemampuan nulis ane masih dibawah rata-rata so, this is what always brings fic one shoot, coz I want to try, I've been able not to take multichap.**

Oke langsung aja This is my another fic ...

_Naruto : 20 TAHUN_

_Sakura : 18 TAHUN_

_Alasan pemilihan caharacter, karena hubungan di cannon._

**.**

**.**

Hentikan, perasaannya tetaplah sama, dia sama sekali tak pernah memandangku, bahkan kala kami sudah terikat jalinan kasih. Dia tak pernah memberikannya. Dia hanyalah mengasihaniku dan tak pernah melihatku layaknya saat kau menerawang _dia_ dengan emeraldmu. Keputusasaan menghampiriku, benang hitam menarikku.

Ini sia-sia ...

Terakhir ...

Bolehkah aku berbuat jahat padamu ?

_**Warning Inside : **Aneh, My first Tragedy/Suspense slight Mistery, Out of character, Absurd, Dark Naru, Bloddy Scene. Bad. Miss Thypo(S). Lime.  
><em>

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_******Lorong Hitam **© A'velha senhora, pure from my mind No palgiarism.********_

_********...********_

_********..********_

_********.********_

**_Mature Content : MA_**

_Enjoy it ..._

Bersama dengan langkahku, kuputar gagang pintuku, kutemukan dia disana dengan Kemeja tidur _pink _miliknya, Ia sengaja tak mengancing dua titik kemejanya, berusaha memperlihatkan sedikit isi dadanya yang tampak mengkilau itu, menggodaku, menatapku dengan emeraldnya, dengan nada erotisnya, ia bersandar di sofa kamarku. Dia menyambutku sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang dibalutnya dengan rok yang terlampau mini, memamerkan jenjang kaki mulusnya layaknya menantangku. Ia memainkan telunjuknya kearahku seakan berusaha bilang _'Kemarilah'._ Ia menempatkan sebelah tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya tuk menopang tubuhnya agar lebih membusung.

_"Kau tampak lelah sayang ..."_

Oh, sudahlah, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Biar kuselesaikan ini. Karena apalah dayaku, bisikan setan yang berbicara.

Tanpa banyak bicara, kuhampiri dirinya, kuberlutut dihadapannya, ku buka kedua pahanya. Kuhirup sejenak aroma kewanitaannya berikut desahannya mengikuti.

"Ahn Naru~"

Dengan gerakan perlahan, kudekatkan wajahku kearahnya, kutatap irisnya dengan teliti. Tidak ada, sama sekali tidak ada diriku disana, aku hanyalah alatnya, pelampiasannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya menatapku Naru, ayo lanjutkan ~..."Ucapnya dengan bumbu kebohongan, _Cih ! kenapa ? Kenapa harus aku yang jadi korbannya Sakura ? Kenapa ?_

Hatiku tersayat mendengarnya, tapi birahiku terpincut karenanya. Ohh, Masa bodoh, kau yang memintanya. Walau sampai kapanpun hanya dia yang ada di _emerald_-nya, bukan aku ... dan bukan siapapun.

**...  
><strong>

Aku melumat kasar bibirnya tanpa ampun, menyilangkan kedua lidah kami untuk berduel didalam sana. Saliva kami bercampur layaknya lautan emosi dengan bumbu kebohongan , aku berpindah, menjalari bagian tubuhnya. Kujilati lehernya, membersihkannya dari noda apapun yang menyinggahinya. Memaksanya untuk melantunkan desahan nikmatnya.

"Engghh~ Naru~Ahh~"

Ck, bahkan, setelah kulakukan ini padanya. Aku masih merasa kalau desahan itu bukan milikku, dia hanya berusaha berimajinasi, berimajinasi kalau _DIA-lah_ yang kini sedang melakukan hal ini dengannya.

_Ini sia-sia ..._

**.****.****.**

Aku kembali menyinggahi bagian dirinya yang lain, kini kutarik sedikit wajahku kebawah, menghampiri dua bukit kembar miliknya yang masih bersembunyi didalam kemeja-nya, ku jilati perlahan bagian payudaranya yang terlihat karena belahan Kemeja yang sengaja tak dikancing-nya. Kutelusuri bagian-bagian manapun yang terlihat, meraupnya asal, meninggalkan liurku disana-sini. Kuremas perlahan payudara proposinal-nya. Memaksanya tuk kembali mengerang kenikmatan.

"Ah~ Naru Oh~, Naru Ohh Mmnh~"

Sekujur tubuhnya mulai menegang, bisa kulihat peluh mulai membanjiri tubuhnya, tangan yang menopang tubuhnya mendadak lemas, mencengkram lunaknya sofa penyanggah bobotnya.

_Aku tidak peduli, ini baru awal Sakura-chan ..._

**...**

Tahap berikutnya kulepas kancing kemejanya satu-persatu. Melepasnya, membuat setengah bagian tubuhnya polos seutuhnya, Sempat kupandangi betapa indah tubuhnya yang sebentar lagi akan kucicipi. Namun entah kenapa semakin ku menilik hal itu semakin sakit hatiku, karena sudah jelas, ini seharusnya hanya diperuntukan _untukNYA._

_Sakura maafkan aku ..._

Tanpa persetujuannya, Aku kembali menyergap payudaranya, ku jilati secara melingkar nipple merah jambu-nya yang mulai menegang. Kugulum sesekali dengan lahapnya sementara jemariku yang lain sibuk memeras payudara sebelah miliknya. Dia menggeram frustasi, menjambak-jambak rambut dan juga kemejaku. Menarik kepalaku seolah ingin aku melakukannya lebih liar dan ganas. Kuturuti keinginannya, membuat kedua nipple-nya semakin menegang disana.

"Ah~Ah~Ah~ Naru~Ohhh~~~ !"Aku sadar perlakuanku ini telah membuat dia dimabuk hasrat, memancing kebinalan yang sudah lama bersembunyi jauh dalam dirinya. Ini hanya emosi, cerita cinta satu malam. Tanpa bumbu ketulusan didalamnya.

**.****.****.**

Setelah beberapa waktu, kini kualihkan diriku semakin jauh kebawah sana. Sesekali, sempat kulihat Dia menggesekan kedua pahanya berlawanan,

_Hn ? aku tahu, dia pasti sudah sangat basah dibawah sana_.

Perlahan ku buka kembali kedua pahanya, kupinta dirinya untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya dibahu Sofa. Ia mengangguk, menuruti keinginanku, Perlahan, aku berpindah tepat kesampingnya, ku lepas panties merah jambunya perlahan, sekilas kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah, dia malu ? Tidak, dia ragu, dia takut, aku bisa lihat itu dari _Emerald_-nya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku terus melakukan kegiatanku. Hingga ...

Mataku mendapatkan jenjang tubuh bawahnya yang begitu polos, begitu mulus dan begitu bersih tanpa adanya bulu sehelaipun.  
>Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Yang kuyakini dengan pasti ia rawat sebaik mungkin hanya <em>untuk memiliki-nya<em>.

**.****.****.**

Kutelusuri daerah kewanitaannya secara perlahan, kugesek jemariku disana. Kuputar jemariku di clitoris-nya perlahan dan lembut. Memaksanya untuk mendesah lebih kencang lagi.

"Ahh-Ahh Naru Ohh Naru~ Engh~"

Sesaat kutatap wajahnya yang bersemu merah, bulir-bulir keringatnya tampak mengalir menyimbahi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana, apa ini terasa nikmat Sakura-chan ?"Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Ahh~ Naru,"

Ck, bahkan setelah kubuat dia merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini, aku tetap tak melihat sosok-ku di _Emerald_-nya. Ah, sudahlah Naruto, ini adalah hukum alam, aku memang tak akan pernah bisa meraihnya. Lebih jelasnya _tak akan pernah bisa._

Setelah itu aku kembali memfokuskan memainkan kewanitaannya. Kini kuraih kedua belah pahanya, kutarik berlawanan arah, membukanya selebar mungkin, membuatnya mengangkang sampai meperlihatkan dengan jelas liang kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat basah karena terbanjiri cairan bening dan lengket miliknya. Ku posisikan diriku tepat disampingnya, setelah itu kuraih nipple payudara kanannya. Memelintirnya.

"Ahh~ Naru, pelan-pelan~"

_Masa bodoh_

Aku kembali mengusap-usap sisi-sisi liang kewanitaannya, menggeseknya horizontal secara bertahap. Dan membuatnya kembali meronta, kegelian menjalari kewanitaannya akibat perlakuanku, Ia terus berteriak-teriak minta dipelankan atau sebagainya, _tapi ... You know ? I don't Care._

'Ahh Naru~ jangan cepat-cepat ahh~"

Setelah itu, aku pun mulai menyodok dua jemariku keliang kewanitaannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dapat kulihat bagian tubuhnya mulai menegang. Perlahan-lahan kupompa tanganku didalam sana, menjalari dinding vagina bagian dalamnya, tanpa sadar ia pun mengalungkan tangannya dileherku, melihatnya, aku pun menciumi bibirnya, ia memejamkan matanya.

Setelah itu aku pun mulai mengganaskan perlakuanku, kini kucubit klitoris-nya dengan banal, menggoyang-goyangkan bagian itu kesegala arah semauku, membuatnya semakin tak kuasa menahan kenikmatannya.

"Ahh Naru tolong jangan disitu Uhhhn~"

Tapi aku tak mengubrisnya, aku terus menusuk-nusuk kewanitaannya dengan cepat, tangan sebelahku sibuk memeras payudaranya, sementara mulutku kugunakan untuk menjilati leher, dada dan sesekali mengemut nipple-nya yang sudah sangat tegang disana. Dia tampak kegerahan, dia terus memekik kearahku. Yang sama sekali tak kuindahkan, aku telah terbakar , terbakar hawa yang begitu aneh, nafsu menguasaiku.

"Ahh Ohh~ Naru aku tidak kuat !"

_"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi,"_

Aku semakin cepat menghentak tanganku didalam sana, mempercepat pompaan jemariku, membuatnya semakin menggelinjang nikmat kesegala arah, ia berusaha untuk menutup kedua pahanya, tak kuasa menahan kenikmatannya, tapi aku tak memperbolehkannya dengan menahan kedua dengkulnya dengan tanganku yang sebelah, memaksanya untuk tetap mengangkang ditengah perlakuan nakal jemariku di liang kewanitaannya.

"Naru~ Ohh~ Naru~ cukup Ah !"

_"Keluarkan Sakura-chan ! Jangan ditahan !"_

Aku pun mulai merasakan cairan itu membasahi jemariku. Membuatnya semakin becek dibawah sana, membantu keleluasaan jemariku untuk menusuk kedalam daerah kewanitaannya. Matanya terpejam erat, Ia menggigit telunjuknya sendiri menahan kenikmatannya. tapi aku melarangnya.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan we-re almost there !"

Hingga, Dapat kulihat kedua belah kaki-nya mulai meronta saat ku menghentakan jemariku lebih kejam dan lebih brutal lagi, Ia pun mulai menggeliat kesana-sini tak beraturan, coba mencari pose yang tepat untuk~

"Naru_Naru oh~ Naru akuhh mmauhh keluar-ahh~ HYaa-Ahhnnhh !"

Mencapai puncak orgasme~

"Kyaaaaaa-Ahhhhhhh"

Dan akhirnya, cairan cinta itu pun terhempas paksa dari liang kewanitaannya. Ia terengah-engah, emeraldnya menatap jauh ke balkon rumah. Kuperhatikan mata itu dalam diam, kucermati dengan seksama. Dan, tetap tak ada sosokku disana. _Hn ? Bahkan setelah aku menghilangkan dia selamanya, kau masih menantinya Sakura-chan ? Sial, sungguh mengerikan, ini sia-sia ternyata aku memang bukan siapa-siapa ..._

_Maafkan aku Sakura-chan ... mungkin ini akan sedikit gila atau apa, tapi sungguh ini adalah jalan yang terbaik._

**_..._**

_Detik-detik berlalu dalam kebisuan, satu-satunya yang terdengar hanyalah suara kibasan gordeng kamar kala rupanya terhempas tinjuan angin. Malam yang berkisar 11.00 pm seakan menambah kesan stoic di tempat itu. Hingga membuat pengguna emerald bingung akan tingkah si Matahari yang notaben-nya selalu membawa keceriaan dimanapun dia berada._

_"Hosh-Hosh-Hosh ... Naru sayang~, kau sedang apa ? Kenapa kau tidak lanjutkan kegiatan kita ?"_

Pria itu hanya diam seribu bahasa. Sakura menautkan alisnya, aneh.

_"Naru ?-"_

_"..."_

_"NARU !"_

"Sakura ?" Potong pria itu dengan nada yang terdengar parau, Sakura tersentak, entah kenapa ada aura tak menyenangkan kala ia mendengar ucapan itu dari Naruto. Seperti ada sebuah perubahan signifikan terjadi pada orang itu.

"Sakura kau dengar aku ?"Ucapnya lagi dalam kedatarannya.

"I-Iya Na-Naru ..."

"Bisa kau maafkan aku ?"

"Ah, Naru kamu kenapa sih, kau kan tidak berbuat salah padaku ?"

"Sakura..."Sela Naruto lagi, Suaranya mendayu."Aku bertanya, apa kau mau memaafkanku !?"

Sakura terdiam, walau hanya untaian kata, tapi entah kenapa saat Naruto mengucapkannya, sebuah penyesalan dirasakan didalamnya. Terasa kental menghujam batinnya. Sebuah rasa yang teramat hitam jauh lebih hitam dari pekatnya Onyx Uchiha.

"Naruto apa-apaan sih, jangan bercanda deh !"

"Aku serius Sakura !"

"Baiklah, kau memang mau aku memaafkanmu karena apa sih ?"

"Karena aku ..." Pria itu menggantungkan ucapannya, sembari menarik pupilnya kesudut matanya. Menatap kosong emerald itu dengan sebuah kengerian didalamnya."Ingin membunuh-mu !"

_Deg_

Sesaat hening, desir angin pun kembali lolos dari ventilasi menghujam kedua orang itu. Sepasang emerald itu pun hanya mampu terpaku ditengah matanya yang melebar seiring otaknya bekerja menalari ucapannya. Ini bagai mimpi saja.

"Na-Naruto !" Dan perlahan, tubuh wanita itu pun menegang. Takut menyerangnya.

"Maaf Sakura, dan sebisa mungkin aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat, dan kujamin ... ini tidak akan !" Naruto menghunuskan tangannya, sementara Sakura hanya mampu menerimanya.

_Zlep_

_Sakit _... Bersamaan dengan itu, sebilah pisau pun tembus di dada Sakura, darah pun mengaliri tubuhnya. Mencitrakan dirinya yang cocok sekali dengan warna merah.

"Na-Naru ... Uhk !"

_Zlep, _Naruto semakin menusuknya lebih dalam, hingga tangannya pun ikut masuk ke rongga tubuh Sakura yang telah terpiercing olehnya. Dan tetap dengan kekosongan di Shaffire birunya.

_"Jangan banyak bicara Sakura-chan ... kumohon !"_

"Uhk, ke-kenapa ?" Pekikan Sakura, ia mencengkram kuat tangan Naruto dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Sudah kubilang ..."Pria itu memejamkan matanya.

_Zractch, Mata itu pin terbuka lebar, emerald itu hanya mampu bergetar ditengah matanya.  
><em>

_"Jangan banyak bicara, karena aku tak ingin kau merasakan sakit !"_

_ D_an pada akhirnya ia pun menarik paksa tangannya dari dalam sana. Hingga menyebabkan darah itupun semakin mengalir membasahi sepray kamarnya. Menyembur paksa keluar layaknya cairan orgasm yang luber akibat perlakuan tangan Naruto beberapa saat lalu. Perlahan kelopak itu pun seakan memberat-menyipit dan setelah itu tertutup rapat-rapat menyembunyikan _emerald_nya._  
><em>

_Na-Ru-To ..._

_Maaf Sakura ..._

Lentingan baja pipih itu pun terjatuh bersamaan dengan percikan darah yang mulai terjun ke lantai rumah. Perlahan tubuh Sakura pun mulai goyah hingga terjatuh dan tenggelam dalam ketidak sadaran.

_Grep_

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap kosong kearah wanita itu dalam diam bebarengan dengan air mata yang perlahan tumpah menuruni kedua sisi pipinya .Sesaat ia menduduki dirinya di samping raga itu, menyelipkan rokok di sudut bibirnya dan menyulutnya dengan _macheese._

_cass_

_Fuhh ..._

_'Sekarang ... kau akan bisa tenang bersamanya di alam lain Sakura-chan' _batinnya mengakhiri.

**~xxxx~**

**One week again**

Diamalam dikala Bintang, terangi bumi disudut malam. Tedengarlah dengan jelas Suara gemuruh di aspal, sirine yang bising yang menjadi saksi pertanda keamanan telah melakukan pergerakan. Semua orang disekitar nampak berdesak-desakan berbondong keluar kediaman, wajah panik, penasaran dan bingung tampak jelas di benak warga, tunggu dulu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Menyerahlah ... kau sudah terkepung !"

Bersamaan dengan itu sesosok pria bersurai kepirangan pun keluar dengan pistol yang senantiasa tertodong dari segala arah. Namun tak membuat wajah pemuda itu tampak bergeming, ia hanya menatap kosong kesegala arah seolah ia berada dalam dimensi lain. Dan seakan tak mau membuang waktu para kawanan polisi itu pun segera menyergap pria itu, mengalungkan pergelangan tangan pria itu dengan borgol baja, dan mendorongnya paksa ke dalam mobil Polisi,

"Eh ... bukankah itu Naruto ?"

"Iya tuh."

"Ada apa kok dia ditangkap polisi sih ?"

"Ahh, masak kau gak tahu sih, dia itu telah membunuh Sasuke dan Sakura katanya lho !"

"Ahh masa sih !"

"Serius, terus yang lebih parah setelah di bunuh Dia katanya masih sempet melakukan hubungan intim dengan err ... jijik gue !"

"Ma-Maksud lho ? Berhubungan intim dengan mayat gitu ?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu !"

"Astaga ... beneran aku gak nyangka, kukira dia orangnya baik-baik eh ternyata ..."

_Bengis, yah itulah aku. . Naluri liar mengontrolku. sesat menghimpit dadaku ,cinta kesamkan dadaku hingga akhirnya benang hitamku menarikku, melayang menuju lorong hitam._

_15 Tahun kemudian._

Dibawah cakrawala yang berwarna sempurna, dimana angin bertiup sepoi searah dengan kepakan sang gagak yang bergerak bebas menjelajahi alam, mentari pun mulai menepi dan perlahan menghilang ditelan bumi.

Disebuah taman sepi Tampaklah sesosok pria bersurai kecoklatan sedang duduk tertunduk di sebuah kursi kayu sebatang kara yang terletak tepat diantara ribuan kawanan rerumputan yang tertanam di atas tanah. Pria itu tampak sedih, berduka, matanya memerah, ia hanya mampu menggeram lirih sembari mencengkram erat celana jeans hitamnya kala mengingat perlakuan mantan kekasihnya.

'Hinata ... kau sungguh jahat, menduakanku disaat kuberikan ketulusanku, kau sungguh kejam Hinata !' Batin Pria itu geram, hingga sebuah putung rokok terhempas tepat didepan matanya, sesaat ia terdiam, matanya terangkat sedikit keatas, hingga kedua onyx pipih itu menangkap jelas sesosok pria pirang dengan aura hitamnya sedang berdiri bersandar tepat didekat pohon Sakura yang terletak didepannya.

'Ng ?'

"Fuhh ..."Pria paruh baya itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Kau tampak kelam, mau kubantu menyelesaikan persoalanmu ?"Ucap Pria itu dengan seringaian yang tampak mencurigakan.

"He ?"

"Bagaimana ?" Gumam Pria itu lagi sembari berbalik kearahnya dengan sebilah pisau yang tergenggam mantap dalam kepalan tangannya yang bersembunyi di pinggang kirinya.

_"Tertarik ?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omake<em>**

_"Eh, katanya Hinata Hyuuga meninggal lho ?"_

_"Ma-Makud lho pewaris tunggal Hyuuga corp itu ?"_

_"Iya, matinya sadis lagi, katanya dia di mutilasi ?"_

_"Gila !"_

_"Ia , kematiannya mirip dengan kematian Sasuke dan Sakura 15 tahun yang lalu !"_

_"Whaaaat !"_

.

.

.

_Tatap matamu ingatkan aku pada bintang_

_Terang menyinari bumi di sudut malam_

_Lihat senyummu khayali aku akan sampah_

_Tumbuh dibenak hitamku akan arak_

_Benak hitamku melayang_

_Menuju lorong hitam_

_Benak kita melayang menuju lorong hitam_

_Sentuh kulitmu ingatkan aku pada ruang_

_Sesak menghimpit dadaku_

_Getaran rasa_

_Belai rambutmu khayali aku akan rimba_

_Lebat sesakkan langkahku_

_Ganas dan Liar !_

**_Lorong Hitam_**

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

><p>an : Geez, gimana, jelek ya ? Maaf kalau jelek, soalnya malem-malem dengerin lagu _Slank - Lorong Hitam n A7x - Litte piece in heaven,_ eh jadi buat fic aneh ini deh, sekalian belajar gitu buat fic _suspense & Mistery_, maaf kalau genre-nya gak dapeet, biasa baru belajar sob.

_**Mind to review ?**_

_**Thank for coming :)**_


End file.
